Moira Strikes Again
by live-in-dreamland1
Summary: After learning that her son knows her secret and after he cuts his relationship with her, Moira knows that this could have only been Felicity's doing and confronts her again. Little does she know that Oliver heard the entire thing. Olicity!


**Look at this! I've written another one for you all. This one takes place after 2x13 - Heir to the Demon.  
Enjoy peeps! :)**

* * *

**Moira Strikes Again**

_After learning that her son knows her secret and after he cuts his relationship with her, Moira knows that this could have only been Felicity's doing and confronts her again. Little does she know that Oliver heard the entire thing_

* * *

"Privately, you and I are done," Oliver says before walking out of the room. Moira watched her son leave before sighing in frustration. She had never intended Oliver to know and the only other person who knew of this was Felicity.

"You are playing with fire my dear," Moira quietly said to herself before exiting the room, already knowing how she was going to plan her next move.

The next morning, Felicity was sitting at her desk whilst Oliver was in a meeting. To say that she was nervous about this morning was an understatement. Due to Oliver's busy schedule, Felicity had yet to even say hello to him. She knew the news she dropped on him yesterday was a very big shock and Moira's words continued to echo in her head. _"He'll hate you too."_

The phone suddenly ringing snapped Felicity out of her thoughts and caused her to jump in her seat.

"Queen Consolidated this is Felicity," Felicity automatically answered. She looked down to see her hand already poised over the notepad where she took down all messages. She inwardly shook her head, knowing that she had been doing this job for too long already.

"Ah Felicity, I was hoping you would be answering," Moira's voice came from the other end. Felicity felt her heart stop. If Moira was looking for her, the conversation wasn't going to be a pleasant one and Felicity didn't think she could take another one so soon.

"Mrs...Mrs Queen, what can I help you with?" Felicity asked, working hard to keep her voice under control.

"Ms Smoak I require your attendance at my house this evening at seven."

"Umm...my attendance?"

"Yes. You and I need to speak. And I would prefer if this time, you left Oliver out of it." Not wanting to anger Moira anymore than she already seemed to be due to her short tone, Felicity agreed.

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. Have a nice day Ms Smoak," Moira said before cutting the line. Felicity held the phone to her ear a moment longer before slowly placing it back down in its cradle. She pulled her glasses off and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"You alright?" Oliver's voice softly asked. Felicity looked up to see Oliver standing in front of her desk.

"Oh! Is the meeting already over? You have another meeting with some of your investors at three and Ms Rochev has asked to meet with you at five to look over some numbers," Felicity quickly got out. Oliver raised his eyebrow at her.

"We went over all that at lunch Felicity," Oliver said.

"Right," Felicity mumbled, ducking her head. Oliver opened his mouth to speak again when his phone began to ring. Felicity looked up to see Oliver looking at her, phone in his hand. "Take it," she urged. Oliver nodded before walking into his office and answering the call.

* * *

The time on Felicity's watch read 6:58 as she walked up the driveway to the Queen Mansion. The butterflies in her stomach felt a little bit like bowling balls. She had managed to convince Oliver and Diggle that she had a family matter to attend to tonight so she wouldn't be at the lair. She could tell that Oliver thought something was up by the frown on his face as she tried to sell her story but he nodded and let her go. Taking a deep breath, Felicity gathered her courage and knocked on the door. Within seconds, the door opened and the doorman was ushering her inside.

"Um, I'm here to see Mrs Queen," Felicity said weakly.

"Of course, this way please," the man said, gesturing for Felicity to follow him into the sitting room. Moira was standing by the fireplace when Felicity entered. "A Ms Smoak for you Mrs Queen."

"Thank you," Moira said. She turned to Felicity. "Please, have a seat." Felicity did as she was told and sat down on the armchair.

"Why am I here?" Felicity finally managed to ask. Moira sat down in front of her.

"I'm sure you remember our last conversation. Even after I told you not to tell him, you did so anyway and now my son is not speaking to me and that blame lies squarely on your shoulders. I understood your loyalty to him but I never figured that your feelings for my son would cloud your judgement." with every word Moira said to her, Felicity hung her head, unable to look the woman in the eye. "That information was not yours to tell. It was not even yours to know and yet you found out. I could sue you for breach of privacy,"

"Please don't!" Felicity said, looking up quickly. "Look I'm sorry I did that but I'm not sorry I told Oliver. He had a right to know and you were not ever going to tell him. You can't just keep trying to rebuild his trust and relationship with you if everyone foundation is based on lies and secrets."

"And you would know all about secrets, wouldn't you?"

"I'm sorry?" Felicity questioned. This conversation was becoming quiet confusing.

"You are constantly at Oliver's side playing the loyal assistant and friend but I've heard the stories going around the company. Does Oliver know see the way you look at him? Does he know about what you feel? In fact, have you ever told him something about your past? Does he know how lonely your life was?"

"Why are you doing this? Those aren't huge secrets that would destroy a persons life. Yes I had a rough childhood going up but Oliver not knowing that doesn't mean I'm keeping it from him. He has enough on his plate at the moment to listen to my sob story."

"You're stronger than I give you credit for."

"It's called being a good friend. I would have thought you would be happy Oliver has some of those."

"Not friends who go about ruining his life. You are only bringing him down. His public image will be shot if everyone see's him continually around an IT specialist and not someone like Laurel."

"Laurel?" Felicity asked and she was dreading the answer, knowing it wasn't going to be good.

"Yes Laurel. She has achieved a great amount in her life. She's become a well known lawyer and has solid ground under her feet. She pushes for a good image and she compliments Oliver. Computers don't compete with law. She is a driven, focused and beautiful woman. Where do you stand with that? What are you striving for? What are you trying to live for?"

"Is that all you asked me come here for tonight? To attack me? Look I know I don't compete with Laurel but I care more about Oliver than what everyone else sees. I see who he is and that's fine for me. You can try and drive me away from Oliver all you want but it's not going to work. Yes I care more about him than I should but I'm okay with that."

"What about the guilt that is eating away at you?" Moira asked and Felicity stopped at the question. "I can see it in your eyes. You hate that you had to hide the secret from him but now that you've told him, you hate that you are the reason he is upset and mad. Like I said before, that blame lies on your shoulders and a part of Oliver will always hate you for that. You personally destroyed his happiness and there is nothing you can do that will erase what has been done."

Felicity didn't realise she had started crying until a tear drop landed on her hand. She ran her hand under her eyes and stood up off the chair.

"I think it's time I left," Felicity said as strongly as she could.

"Ah Oliver, when did you get home?" Moira asked and Felicity whirled around with a gasp to see Oliver standing in the doorway with a blank look. She knew he had seen the tears on her face when he frowned as he looked her way. Felicity ducked her head and rushed past, not responding when Oliver called her name.

* * *

Even a few hours later, Felicity still found tears running down her face. It seemed that ever since the waterworks had started, she couldn't seem to shut them off. After getting home and changing into some shorts and an oversized jumper, Felicity had curled up on the couch and turned on the TV, trying to get her mind off of her conversation with Moira. When a knock echoed around her apartment, Felicity hesitantly made her way to the door and looked through the peephole. Oliver was standing on the other side.

"I know you're there Felicity," Oliver said and Felicity sighed, knowing she couldn't hide from him. She opened the door and gestured for him to come inside.

"What are you doing here?" she asked once the door was closed.

"You know why I'm here. I heard your conversation with my mother and I just wanted to make sure that you were okay."

"I'm fine Oliver," Felicity said with a sigh.

"Felicity."

"Look what do you want me to say? You were obviously there so you heard what was said."

"She had no right to say those things to you. You did the right thing in telling me."

"But I've ruined your relationship with her! This entire thing is my fault. If I had just stopped looking into the whole thing, none of this would have happened!"

"Felicity!" Oliver shouted, coming to stand in front of her. Felicity crashed into him and only then realised that she had been pacing.

"Sorry! I didn't see you there which is surprising because you aren't all that small. In fact you are quite big and not big as in fat, big as in your muscles are huge and really firm and I've sometimes wondered what it would be like to have those muscles hold me and I'm really going to stop talking now…" Felicity trailed off. Her cheeks were beet red and she saw Oliver hold in a chuckle. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, ignoring the gasp that left Felicity's lips.

"Does this meet your expectations?"

"Yup," Felicity squeaked out, knowing it was useless to try and lie in this moment.

"Don't listen to what my mother said to you and about you. You are much more than that I would be very lost without you. Maybe one day, when you are ready, you can tell me all about your childhood."

"I'd like that," Felicity said with a smile as she looked up at Oliver. There was something in his eyes that she couldn't quite place but for some reason, it made her excited.

"Can I let you in on a secret?" Oliver asked, his voice no louder than a whisper. Felicity nodded. "Alright, close your eyes." Raising her eyebrows at his request, Felicity gave in and closed her eyes. Her hands were currently laying on his chest and she could feel his heartbeat pick up rhythm. Ever so gently, Oliver leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. Neither moved and before long, Oliver pulled back. Felicity opened her eyes and couldn't help the soft smile that graced her lips and she realised that hers mirrored Oliver's. He leaned forward and rested his forehead on hers.

"I care about you too. You are nothing compared to Laurel and I wouldn't want you any other way." The grin that lit up Felicity's face was contagious and Oliver laughed before leaning down and kissing her again.

**_The End_**

* * *

**Yay for happy endings. Sorry if there were any mistakes that I missed but I hope you all enjoyed that. **


End file.
